The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena tenera, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesvereme’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Verbena plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2004 in Südlohn, Germany of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena tenera identified as code number 04P104, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena tenera identified as code number 04P212, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in August, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.